


错过

by sylvia201603



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvia201603/pseuds/sylvia201603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>世间最痛苦的，莫过于错过。<br/>当你爱着我的时候，我不爱你。<br/>当我开始爱着你的时候，你已经不在了……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

这注定不是个平凡的一天，先是杰森接到了布鲁斯的电话，再是和布鲁斯一起跟疯帽子打了一架，期间布鲁斯伤了肋骨，尽管杰森总觉得他一开始是伤了脑袋才会想起来找他，最后俩人又一起跟改进了自己的恐惧毒气的稻草人打了一架。结果就是杰森犯了个错误，布鲁斯承受了代价。

看着躺在地上的两个人，稻草人和蝙蝠侠，杰森犹豫了好一阵子才决定把这个一身黑色战袍的家伙背到身上。给戈登局长留下稻草人被困在何方的信号后，杰森扛着布鲁斯，飞快地向着离这里最近的安全屋跑。

然而在背上的那个本在昏迷的家伙却一点儿都不老实！

“杰森……杰森……”

轻轻的呢喃在杰森耳边响起，布鲁斯呼出去的气要不是吹着耳后，要不就是吹着他的脖子，不管哪个地方，都只会让杰森变得敏感。更何况……这可是布鲁斯……还是一个叫着杰森名字的布鲁斯……

他紧绷着的身体不由放松下来，尽管知道布鲁斯可能只是在想他到底是个怎样的失望，他仍然更小心地背着布鲁斯，尽可能让布鲁斯更舒适一些。

可布鲁斯一直在呢喃，一直在本就有些发痒的杰森身上，不断刺激他，让他越发敏感，连耳尖都开始变红了。

杰森不断告诉自己，那混蛋只是神志不清了，可不可避免地……他还是有点儿硬了。

来到安全无，他迫不及待地把布鲁斯扔到床上，两个人紧靠在一起，让他的体温也在不断攀升。他想，他需要洗个冷水澡。

或许是太久没做过了……

不……别自欺欺人了……

杰森摘掉已经开始有雾气的头盔，自嘲地一笑：他根本就没做过。

没错，看似黄暴的红罩头，其实是个处。

原因……归根结底，还是那个从十三岁就开始在他生命里的养父。

在当时那青涩少年的世界里，布鲁斯成为了他的全部。不管是亲人，爱人还是朋友，都被他加于布鲁斯的身上。同时他又很明白地知道这是不对的。那个人，永远不会回应他的感情。

他或许不会回应任何人的感情吧？

杰森近乎温柔地褪下布鲁斯的战衣，里面果然有很多清淤，还有许多伤疤。

轻轻拂过那些伤疤，看着布鲁斯轻颤的身体，杰森的心似乎也跟着颤抖了这么两下。可很快，他就发现了布鲁斯的不对劲。

布鲁斯的身体开始呈现出绯红色，温度也是不正常的高。杰森迅速用家庭内部方式脱掉了布鲁斯的面具后发现，布鲁斯脸的颜色更是已经变得通红。杰森还没怎么见过这么……脆弱的布鲁斯。

看着这样的布鲁斯，他甚至有些慌神。想要离开去给阿弗打电话，或许还必须去托普金医生那里。没想到还没等离开，他的手已经被布鲁斯拽住了。

尽管有些迷离，布鲁斯还是费劲地睁开了双眼，有些茫然地看着杰森，好半天才认出来：“杰森……”

还没等杰森做出什么反应，布鲁斯就费劲地挤出“冷水”这两个字，把杰森弄得有些莫名其妙。然后眼角就有些抽搐了……布鲁斯这是中了哔药么？怎么这个德行？

谁能牛逼到给他下哔药？！

塔利亚么？

想到这儿，杰森又开始有些嫉妒。不管他能不能得到布鲁斯，他都不愿意别人跟布鲁斯怎么怎么样。可他知道的，至少就有三四个女人跟布鲁斯相爱过。她们都可以……他就不行……

或许是布鲁斯已经看出来杰森天马行空的想法，他皱着眉头，有些无奈地补了一句：“毒藤女。”

瞬间脑补出一场爱恨情仇，杰森有些恶狠狠地把布鲁斯的甩开：“行了，等着，老家伙。”

杰森觉得自己的脾气真的越来越好的，到底是为什么，他也说不上来。拿着一盆冰水，杰森还是认命地开始给布鲁斯冷敷。

不仅是额头，还有全身上下有伤口的地方，都得处理一下。好在刚刚遇上的都不是特别需要肉搏的敌人，尽管看上去有点儿吓人，实际上没伤到什么真正重要的地方。不过……看着那个凸起来的三角区，杰森还是毫无疑问地起了念想。

而不断说着“杰森”和“抱歉”的布鲁斯，也没帮忙消除他的念想。

红彤彤的脸蛋儿，呢喃着杰森的名字，然后还光着身子，一碰就颤抖。杰森觉得自己如果没反应，就真的是圣人了！

他还是坚持着，没有意乱情迷。对着一个受了伤的人发情，他真的没有这么禽兽。

直到……

他清清楚楚地听见布鲁斯说“杰森，我爱你”。

周围的一切，似乎都化为虚无。就算他知道那并非是他想象中的意思，他还是无法无视那一瞬间雀跃的心情，好像此时此刻，要他立即去死，他也会觉得毫无遗憾了。

不，也不对。还是有遗憾的……

他紧紧地盯着布鲁斯的身体，想要占有他的欲望，对他的所有猗念都在那一刻爆发了。

“哦……艹……管他的！”

杰森觉得这将是他做的最大胆的决定。

他随手在夹克衫里找了个比较粗的东西，塞到布鲁斯嘴里，那是个胶质的试管盒。布鲁斯的眼中闪过一丝惊异，身上的折磨似乎也并没有让布鲁斯彻底失去神智。这也是为什么杰森想堵住他的嘴。他知道，如果布鲁斯说出“不”的话，他或许就不会再继续下去了。可他忍不了了……

把布鲁斯彻底脱了个干净，露出那粗大的紫色阴茎。杰森近乎虔诚地吻了上去。

布鲁斯的身体彻底僵了一下，从喉咙里传出嘶吼声，吓得杰森直接抬起了头。他看到布鲁斯皱着眉头，愤怒地瞪着他。稳了稳心神，他决定无视刚刚那个声音，从头开始。

杰森没有办法亲吻布鲁斯的唇，但他能吻上布鲁斯的眼帘，吸允着他的耳垂。从耳垂到脸颊，再从脸颊到他的下巴。

那永远微微仰着的下巴，总是让杰森痴迷。舔吸着他的喉结，杰森的手，终于摸到了布鲁斯的阴茎。布鲁斯的身体还是有些僵硬，但本能却开始主导起他的一举一动，仅仅是几秒钟，他便被杰森摸得有些受不了了。喉中发出的声音，不再是具有威胁性的嘶吼，而是有些愉悦的呻吟。

这对杰森来说，是个莫大的鼓励。一寸寸，他一边用手慢悠悠地刺激着小布鲁斯，另一只手技巧地脱下妨碍着他的衣裳，一边亲吻上布鲁斯那些陈年旧伤。这个时候，杰森就不得不庆幸了。要不是有布鲁斯的训练，或许他还真不能如此灵活运用自己身体的每个部位，也没办法做到一心几用。

然而吻着吻着，他就禁不住，再次吻了吻布鲁斯的嘴角。

每一个疤痕，都象征着蝙蝠侠对哥谭的贡献，对保护他们的贡献。他没办法不爱布鲁斯……所有哥谭人，都欠他的。

尽管布鲁斯看上去在强撑着，不肯让自己有更多的回应，但他也无法彻底抗拒身体的本能。比如越发滚烫的小布鲁斯。

杰森觉得，如果自己再不重点照顾一下，那布鲁斯大概就会爆体而亡了吧？

好心情地吻上那个看上去十分狰狞的东西，轻柔的触感或许也终于刺激到了布鲁斯。就在杰森把它放入嘴中的一刹那，杰森差点儿没有被抵地呼吸不畅。强制压下那因为堵在喉咙里，所以想要吐的感觉，他艰难地咽了咽口水。

这样的动作，让布鲁斯有了快感，他不由自主地向杰森喉咙更深处抵了过去。回过神时，又不愿意自己沉迷于这种感觉，又使劲往杰森口外抽。但杰森怎么会让他逃掉，在布鲁斯抽的差不多时，让终于有了用武之地的舌头，挑逗地舔了舔那最敏感的地方。布鲁斯甚至有了“恩~”的鼻音，再一次向前挺了挺。

因为做好了被顶的准备，杰森很容易便配合好了布鲁斯，吸允的时候，连牙齿也上前帮忙。弄得布鲁斯甚至弓起了身子。

可不管杰森再怎么努力，他也只是弓起了身子而已，布鲁斯自己其实似乎也开始有些焦虑，无法释放的难受让他眉头皱得更紧，呼吸急促得让杰森也开始着急起来。就算他幻想过凌虐这样的布鲁斯，也不得不承认，他其实现在更担心布鲁斯一些。

杰森无法看着布鲁斯这样难受，他也只是犹豫片刻，便决定用另外一种方式帮忙。

在他接手黑道的这些日子里，甚至在之前没被布鲁斯收养的日子里，他都见过男人和男人之间的事儿，可毕竟他没真正关注过，有色心，没色胆说的就是他了。所以尽管无师自通地知道是要捅那个地方，却没人告诉他，被捅的那个该擦点儿润滑剂什么的。

不过……说什么都晚了……

杰森觉得后边都要被戳裂开了……说不定真的裂开了……他都闻到血腥味儿了……

或许是血腥味的刺激，又或许是终于有了可以尽情驰骋的地方，布鲁斯的眉头似乎舒展开了些。杰森也终于松了一口气。

疼归疼，他又不是没经历过更疼的。

不管是小丑的毒打也好，复活时挖坟也好，还是挖出来以后被扔到回春泉也好，都比这个疼十倍百倍。而且那些时候，布鲁斯都不在身边。

不知道什么时候，杰森发现自己已经被压在布鲁斯身下，原本的姿势，被彻底翻了个个儿。他也从一开始的不适应，到现在都开始有些麻木了。

没错，麻木。 

也正是如此，杰森终于真正意识到，他上头的那个，是布鲁斯！

抱着他的，是布鲁斯。

在他体内的，是布鲁斯。

他呼吸着的那股气息，是布鲁斯的。

布鲁斯……

杰森觉得自己似乎又被挑起了欲火，他自从小时候，还没有这么接近过布鲁斯呢。不……就算小时候，也不是这么个接近法。

然而好事多磨，布鲁斯在稍微舒服些后，又发现自己在做什么了，有些突兀的抽身停止让杰森不大习惯。

杰森一抬头，便看见布鲁斯那隐忍的目光。迷离中带着压抑，让杰森欲罢不能。

他一把再次推倒了布鲁斯，自己坐在那还在继续坚挺的地方，自己动了起来。

自己，自然是知道哪里最舒服。杰森头一次发现做爱的美妙之处：是和自己爱的人一起享受。

可脑中挥之不去的，是布鲁斯失望的眼神。布鲁斯并没有露出那个表情，可杰森就是肯定他会这样看着他，就这样认为杰森是个失败的罗宾，失败的搭档，失败的人。

他低声咒骂了一句后，随手扯了一段床单，遮住布鲁斯的双眼，在布鲁斯的耳边说：“我这是在帮你，老头子。你实在不行，就把我当其他人呗。”

杰森低估了最后那句话对他的影响。就像是……当年他回来，发现提姆已经代替他成为罗宾时的感觉。

可越疼，他越不甘心。越不甘心，他越想让布鲁斯清清楚楚地记住他。

没了布鲁斯的眼神，不管是布鲁斯也好，还是杰森，都放得更开了。杰森觉得自己后边都已经没有感觉了，他还是停不下来。他并没有享受到什么，但他又像是得到了全世界。他不记得自己叫出声没有，可心中呐喊的，只有一句话：“爱我……爱我！”

等到他感觉到布鲁斯的释放时，杰森才停了下来，他静静地偎依在布鲁斯的胸前，想要将眼前的景色刻在骨头里。

好半天，布鲁斯的呼吸都顺畅了，像是已经熟睡，杰森仍在喘着粗气。

他默默地摸了摸自己的脸，上面不知道是汗水还是泪水。有些发抖地站起来，大腿内侧涌出了白色和血色的液体，混在一起。要不是苛刻的训练已经让杰森习惯坚持，他或许都撑不过跟布鲁斯的交合。

值得庆幸的是，他有那些训练。

他不仅撑着替布鲁斯清理好身上的伤口，换了个床单，给布鲁斯换上他的衣服，去掉塞住布鲁斯嘴的胶质试管盒，还扔掉盖在布鲁斯眼上的碎布单。

满意地看着自己得杰作，杰森这才到浴室，开始清理自己。他没注意到，躺在床上的那个人，在杰森转身后，睁开了双眼。湛蓝色的眼眸，分不清里面承载着的是什么。

忙活了好一阵子，杰森终于搞定自己，家里的那些药，说真的他真不敢乱用……反正那他身体被回春泉梳理过一次后，伤就好的快些，也就无所谓上不上药了。

他本想开窗户透气的，可又有些担心折腾了这么久，布鲁斯会生病。良久，他还是没有开窗户，那些味道，能够很好地提醒他刚刚发生的事儿。闻着那难以启齿的味道，筋疲力尽的杰森躺在地上，睡着了。


	2. Chapter 2

等到杰森醒来的时候，他已经躺在了床上，布鲁斯人也不见了。

杰森明白这是什么意思。

他们就当这是一场梦，梦醒，自然人也就散了。

接下来的几个月，杰森的状态一直不怎么好，连提姆都来问到底怎么回事。杰森当然没说实话，只是用他的匕首招呼了提姆几下。

可当某天，布鲁斯再次出现在他面前的时候，杰森还是觉得一惊。多年来养成的习惯让他还是有些吊儿郎当地跟布鲁斯打招呼：“嘿，老家伙，你来干嘛，又需要帮忙了吗？”

话一出口他就觉得不大对劲，幸好他还带着红罩头，不然他那尴尬的表情岂不是都被布鲁斯看见了？

“杰森，我们需要谈谈。”

布鲁斯的声音还是很低沉，也仍然带着沙哑，杰森不由自主就想到了那个夜晚，布鲁斯染上情欲的声音……

“Fuck off，我有事。”

杰森转身就想离开。他不大想跟布鲁斯“谈谈”，无非就是那晚上的事儿呗。他没兴趣知道布鲁斯心中的想法，也……不大敢……知道他心中的想法。反正，只要他知道自己很愉悦，就够了。

“杰森……”

布鲁斯带着叹息的声音，还是让杰森止住了脚步。他总是这样，用这种声音叫杰森……

这是犯规！杰森愤愤地想。

蝙蝠车的门开着，是在邀请杰森一起的意思。杰森努力压下叹息，还是坐上了蝙蝠车。布鲁斯带着杰森回到了蝙蝠洞里，路上，两人都没有跟对方说话。直到到达蝙蝠洞，杰森还是一副拒绝聊天的表情，而且布鲁斯本是想要和杰森在蝙蝠洞里谈的，只是杰森坚决不肯下车。

杰森总觉得，一下了车，就是布鲁斯的地盘了，他总觉得自己底气有点儿不足。就算再倔强，他也不能反驳，那件事，真是他在趁人之危。

最重要的是……他对蝙蝠洞 ，其实很怀念。就算他能表现得对这里毫无兴趣，也无法掩盖内心真正的留恋。

沉默在车里蔓延，许久，杰森才开口：“你不说话，我可走了啊。谁跟你似的，天天闲着没事儿干。”

布鲁斯微微叹口气，他其实也没有表面上那么镇定。出了这种事……他实在是……不是很知道该怎么解决。本来他就对感情问题没办法，这还加上了个前养子的身份。说是他吃亏了吧……其实也不是……他那个时候虽然神智有些不清醒，但也不是真的毫无知觉，血腥味……还有欢爱后的味道，其实都深深地印在脑海里。

最近也不止杰森一个人状态不好，他自己也总是分神。

如果……换个人……或许就没这么麻烦了？

然而他没办法选择那天做下这种事情的人。所以，考虑了很久，他还是决定……好好跟杰森谈谈。

“那天，是个意外。”布鲁斯的声音有些沉重。

杰森想都没想，嗤之以鼻：“当然是个意外。你以为我想被你操吗？省省吧。”

布鲁斯仔细看着杰森的脸，可杰森带着红罩头，他也没有透视眼。颇为无奈地摘掉了自己的面具，示意杰森也摘下来。杰森虽然不想摘，但这么近的距离……他还是鬼迷神窍地听话了。

摘掉罩头和面具，蓝眸对上蓝眸，包容对上叛逆。

“杰森，你说，你到底想要什么。”

布鲁斯的声音带着疲惫，他揉了揉额头，连日来的不在状态，让他也许久没合眼过了。他也不是像超人似的，铁打的身体，他是有极限的。

杰森连带不自觉带出点儿不可自信：“你他妈居然问我想要什么？”满脸的讽刺，杰森继续：“我想要你去死你，你去吗？”

他不知道为什么，总是会在跟布鲁斯说话时带刺。就算自己也难受的不行，他也不能让别人，尤其是布鲁斯，好过。

“杰森……”

又来了……

杰森恶狠狠地瞪了布鲁斯一眼，得到布鲁斯再次有些烦躁的目光。杰森的人生信条之一就是，他不舒服，就要让别人也不舒服。

“怎么，不敢了？懦夫。”

布鲁斯紧锁住杰森的双眼，良久才有些尴尬地挤出一句话：“那不是你想要的吧。”

杰森对上这样的布鲁斯其实也很无奈。布鲁斯是世界上最伟大的侦探，对别人的心理，自然抓的更准一些。再加上他本来就有很强的控制欲和分析能力，他总能看见别人心中隐藏得最深的秘密。这也是为什么杰森其实很不愿意在发生那件事后见布鲁斯，他害怕……当布鲁斯知道了他不切实际的野望以后，会怎么做？

“你知道，杰森，你只是有些迷茫了。你对我的感情，只是父子……”

布鲁斯的话，像是一把钝刀，狠狠地割在杰森心口。

“去他妈的父子！你不是我的父亲！你也从未对我像对达米安一样！我是什么？我只是你的一个工具，一个能替代的该死的工具！”

杰森觉得自己不该这么暴躁，但他控制不住……他也知道自己这么说，是在伤害布鲁斯。但……他自己也这么疼了，为什么不能让别人分享他的疼痛？

布鲁斯略带着受伤的眼神让杰森心里又是畅快，又是难过。

他是个该死的混蛋，他知道。

看着布鲁斯渐渐冷静下来的双眸，杰森也是一寒。

“你怎样才能把那件事忘掉。”带着蝙蝠侠那精于计算的声音，布鲁斯也压下了对杰森的感情。杰森在走上歧途，他不能眼睁睁看着杰森痛苦一辈子，尤其是在他无法回应的情况下。

“为什么就不能不忘？”杰森有些痛苦地从牙缝里挤出这么一句话。杰森知道，当布鲁斯在蝙蝠侠状态时，最好不要试图说谎。他就算有千万个谎言，也无法对上那双透彻的蓝眸。

“我给不了。”布鲁斯皱着眉头，带着遗憾。

“但你给了猫女，给了塔利亚，给了那个已经死了的女人，甚至还给了你的保镖！为什么不能是我？！”杰森觉得自己是无理取闹，可在他反应过来之前，话已出口。

“我可以把第五街以北交给你，但你必须保证不能死人。”布鲁斯不擅长面对感情，他擅长面对罪犯。杰森……恍然已经变成了罪犯，而他正在和罪犯谈判。

杰森也能感觉到布鲁斯态度的转变，他是见过布鲁斯威逼罪犯的，冷笑了两声：“呵，你行。得了，我也不需要你的退让，整个哥谭都会是我的。想让我忘了，行，让我上你。”

“然后你就会忘了……我？”布鲁斯有些艰难地说出“我”，明明他的确是不会回应杰森的，谁想他还是会有刺痛？

“怎么？不敢？”杰森满脸嘲讽，仿佛他对上的是个需要他用激将法的敌人。

再怎么样，杰森也没想到，从布鲁斯的口中，居然说了句“好”？！

“你说什么？”杰森直愣愣地盯着布鲁斯的嘴，完全没反应过来。

布鲁斯一脸平静，让杰森分辨不出来他到底是在什么心情下答应的，唯有他一边脱衣服，一边打开车门的动作，显示出他的认真度。

杰森不大清楚自己那一瞬间爆发的，究竟是愤怒，是悲伤，还是喜悦。或许都有？不过，综合起来的结果就是，他利用自己以前对蝙蝠车的了解，反锁了车门，启动了反攻击模式，再把布鲁斯拽回座位：“好，好！你行，你厉害。那你肯定不介意在这里吧？”

布鲁斯没有给杰森任何回应，但的确没有反抗，他只是安静地注视着杰森有些扭曲的脸。

对杰森来说，他觉得他看见了怜悯。

他轻车熟路地解开了布鲁斯的衣服，把他脱得精光。反观他自己，只是褪去了裤子，上衣还好好的穿着。粗鲁地把他最敏感的地方塞进布鲁斯的嘴里，布鲁斯不大高兴地皱了皱眉，可还是没有反抗。

尽管仍然面无表情，他倒是用杰森自己都很惊讶的技巧，为杰森口交。

杰森简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，也不敢相信自己的身体。他忽然有一种深深的恐惧。仿佛就这么一次，他会彻底伤了自己跟布鲁斯的关系。布鲁斯这是在还他一晚上的欢愉，但明天呢？明天会发生什么？

他或许呼永远失去布鲁斯。

想到这一点，杰森无论如何都硬不起来。

在杰森没有注意的时候，布鲁斯也闪过一丝无奈。

他是真的不知道该怎么对杰森……近了，他不舒服，远了，他也不舒服。恨不至于，爱也不对劲。

杰森……实在是一个很特殊的存在。

静谧了几秒，杰森羞恼地抽出自己还是软趴趴的东西，低下头在布鲁斯的肩膀上咬了一口。

他也没办法……

他不想结束这……他都不知道是什么的关系。下定决心，他开始在布鲁斯身上点火。

老头子不就是想让他上一次吗？如果他再被布鲁斯上一次，或许就不会再用这种把他逐出布鲁斯生命的态度了吧？

然而，布鲁斯对自己身体的控制，远远超过了杰森的预料。不管杰森怎么点火，用无数个上一次找到的敏感点，布鲁斯还是一副冷清的样子。不反抗，也不回应，永远都用那双看透杰森的眼光，让杰森无地自容。

“你……”

杰森恨得牙痒痒，他心中的暴戾真的有种要爆发的感觉。每每遇上布鲁斯，杰森总觉得自己的理智会退化成学龄前儿童，总是在最不想失控的时候，失控得最彻底。

比如现在……

杰森愤恨地把布鲁斯翻了个个儿，让布鲁斯半跪半趴在椅子上，也不等自己硬起来，也没学会给布鲁斯扩张，就这么直愣愣地硬塞进去了。也幸好他还是软着的，不然布鲁斯估计就会跟杰森上一次一样鲜血四溢了。

就算布鲁斯再怎么伪装，再怎么淡然，也还是因为有些僵硬的身体让杰森察觉出了变化。不管怎么说，布鲁斯至少有了点儿反应，杰森莫名觉得很兴奋。他似乎终于把布鲁斯从神坛上拉下来似的。

在开始之前，或许杰森还有些不敢，可而一旦开始之后，杰森就知道，他跟布鲁斯，已经完蛋了。没有回头路可走了。

像是要发泄他的痛苦，他也不管不顾地开始在布鲁斯身体里抽动。其实，两个人都不大舒服。杰森自己都没硬起来呢，布鲁斯则是因为异物。

不过那也是因为杰森自己刚刚心情不对，现在换成了孤注一掷的绝望，最后的欢愉，他也就慢慢有了感觉。

有些自嘲地笑笑，他或许还真是个自虐狂。越是难过，越是兴奋……最后一次啊……

他跟布鲁斯，没有过去，更不会有未来。那还不如现在好好享受。

想通了的杰森也不再理会布鲁斯，怎么舒服怎么来，最终还是没能避免把布鲁斯弄出血的结果。

不同于上一次，布鲁斯是不是还会哼哼两声，这次他一声不吭，连出血的时候，他也只是紧了紧拳头。布鲁斯很能忍，这跟他不达到目的不罢休的性格很有关系。可当他感受到了背部几滴微凉的水珠时，他还是恍惚了那么几秒，终于肯回过头看看杰森。

好像失去了全世界……

趁着布鲁斯回头的功夫，杰森非把布鲁斯弄成面对面的状态。这样的窘境让布鲁斯很不习惯。毕竟比起第一次是神志不清的状态，现在的他清醒得很想昏迷。

进进出出，杰森红着眼，疯狂地挥霍他能拥有的跟布鲁斯一起的时间。

有那么一瞬间，布鲁斯还是心疼了这个少年。他甚至抬了抬手，想要安慰性地抚摸一下少年那头黑发，可半空中，他还是握掌成拳，缓缓地放了下来。

他不能给这个少年任何希望，或许这几年杰森会伤心，可过几年，他真正爱上一个人的时候，就会明白他现在的拒绝了。

布鲁斯不认为自己是一个好情人，更不是一个好父亲。他爱的人，一个个总会离他而去，不管是以什么形式。认识他的人，最后都会渐行渐远。他就像是一个诅咒一般，让靠近他的人万劫不复。所以……他绝不能让人靠近，尤其是以爱人这种身份。

到最后，杰森释放的那一瞬间，布鲁斯心下也是一松，总算是结束了。

杰森敏感地看到了布鲁斯解脱了的表情，再次怒火中烧。可……他终究还是没能发出火来，只是在那短暂的安静时光中，喃喃着“我恨你……我真恨你……”

没有温存，更没有什么清理，杰森默默地穿好裤子，从蝙蝠车上跳出去，随手抢过一辆摩托车，顺着熟悉的道路，离开了蝙蝠洞。

在车里的布鲁斯，低头看了看现在自己的状况，还是坚定地没有叫阿弗。这种样子，他怎么敢……

如同杰森一样，布鲁斯也是接受过苛刻训练的，他比杰森还能忍。托起有些沉重的身体，在这空无一人的蝙蝠洞里，他还是皱着眉头，流露出不舒服的神态。

他的腿有些抖……

任谁被如此粗暴的对待，或多或少都得失去很多体力。不过这并不是问题……他的确觉得累，心累。

草草地清理了一下自己的身体，还有蝙蝠车……他觉得自己得赶紧换一辆……

空气中弥漫的味道，也让布鲁斯不大习惯。他想透透气，但这是个洞穴，注定要通风就得经过韦恩庄园。经过韦恩庄园……肯定就逃不过阿弗的鼻子……所以，他还是只往空气里喷了点儿清新剂。虽然是强盖下来的，至少比让其他人闻到那种味道好……

一旦上去了，布鲁斯便再也没显示出任何不适。

虽然走路看上去是别扭了些，但鉴于他本来就每天都受伤，阿弗也就没多想，只是给他煲了碗汤，告诫了一下他注意身体。

自那以后，布鲁斯再也没有了杰森的消息。


	3. Chapter 3

杰森失踪了……

一个星期没有他的消息，布鲁斯还坐得住。

两个星期，布鲁斯有点儿急躁。

三个星期，布鲁斯再也按捺不住，开始私下里找杰森。

四个星期，蝙蝠家族的成员们都开始帮忙找杰森了，尽管大家都觉得杰森不会出什么事，可都已经四个星期没有人影了，的确有点儿令人担心。

五个星期，家族的人也开始有些着急。

六个星期，似乎整个英雄界都在帮忙了。

七个星期，又有外星人入侵地球了，联盟忙着拯救地球，寻找杰森看上去得等等。

八个星期，哥谭开始不断有人失踪，不管是蝙蝠侠也好，蝙蝠家族也好，都开始着手调查这件事情。杰森……似乎被遗忘了似的。

他究竟在哪儿呢？

杰森离开蝙蝠洞后，就彻底离开了哥谭，随便找了个深山老林，开始仔细反思自己最近的不正常。

他厌恶这样的自己。

就像是回到了很久以前的日子似的，生命里就只剩下布鲁斯。这是不对的……他知道布鲁斯想告诉他的，也就是这个意思了。他不应该栓死在布鲁斯身上。

说的容易……

杰森对这种想法嗤之以鼻。可仔细想想，这似乎又是唯一的办法。

他关注布鲁斯，都已经成为一种习惯了，不知道这是不是爱，只知道这种关注给布鲁斯带来了烦恼，也给自己带来了痛苦。他不是个圣人，更不想成为自虐狂。左思右想后，他决定给自己一段时间，来平复最近发生的两件事。或许等时间够了，他就能够跟布鲁斯和平共处了……

在这两件事发生之前，他和布鲁斯的关系不是挺好？

想要真正忘掉一个自己已经关注了十多年的人，很难。最初的那段日子里，他天天早上起来都是满床狼藉，给自己纾解的时候，闭着眼睛能看到他，睁着眼睛也能看到他。在布鲁斯体内的感觉，实在是太好……就算布鲁斯在他体内的感觉，也好过空荡荡的一个人。

随着时间的流逝，杰森渐渐再一次习惯了独自一人的生活，就像复活最初的那几年里一样。

没等到他真正回到哥谭，他便听说哥谭已经有一个星期没见到蝙蝠侠了。在那之前，阿克汉姆疯人院又被炸了。没错……又……他都已经不想说什么了。早就不赞同布鲁斯总把人圈起来，怎么就不能够在他们造成更多伤亡之前弄死他们？！不过……这些都是布鲁斯要想的问题，他现在接手的是黑道这一部分，能够让哥谭的道路更干净些，他也就差不多了。

引起他注意的，还是小丑……

那个家伙，似乎也跟布鲁斯一样，消失了！他早就从阿克汉姆疯人院里越狱出来了，他们想抓他也不是一天两天了，但在这么高调的炸监狱时期，小丑居然没有现身，这说明，他有什么更“重要”的事。在小丑眼里，最重要的……莫过于蝙蝠侠了吧……

所以在知道了所有消息后，杰森第一个想到的，就是布鲁斯被小丑抓住了。

可……那是布鲁斯啊！怎么可能？！

然而……事情还就有这么可怕。杰森在接到自己线人报告以后，找到了小丑的藏身之处。还没有来得及做深入调查，就被迎头一棒打的头昏眼花。

这是个陷阱！

可小丑并没有给杰森任何机会反抗：“啊啊，原来是你先找过来啊！看来还是这只愤怒的小鸟最关心蝙蝠爸爸。别反抗哟，不然……噗通，一只蝙蝠掉下河。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

嚣张的笑声让杰森心中一紧。难道布鲁斯真的被捉住了吗？

“来，跟我来！我们去见见那只Big Bad Bat.”

杰森的头还是有点儿晕，但这并未让他失去灵敏度，跟在小丑背后的那几分钟，是最漫长的几分钟。

或许，比他被小丑毒打，期待着布鲁斯的到来时，更久一些。

在看见布鲁斯的一刹那，杰森明白了小丑最初那句话的意思……

布鲁斯被倒吊在一池绿色的化学药物之类的液体上面，小丑已经将手放到了那个明显是掌管着升降的机关上。

“看，蝙蝠，我把你的小粉丝带来了。我们还得好好表扬表扬他呢，他可是第一个找到这里的。你那已经穿着蓝色衣服的小朋友，红色衣服的秃鹰和最小的那个，都还在忙着其他事儿呢。还是这个最喜欢你呀！是不是特别感动呀~”

小丑的声音时而尖细，时而厚重，扰得杰森难以思考。

而且……布鲁斯悬吊着的样子也让杰森脑袋一空。

杰森刚想出手的瞬间，小丑的声音再次响起：“啊（三声）啊（一声）啊（四声），不行哟小红帽，他可是没有任何力气呢，任谁几天都吃着镇定剂，都会没力气的！你要是把我弄死了，他可就也要陪我一起死了呀！不过也不是不行。哈哈哈哈哈哈，没办法，谁让我们俩太爱对方了，甩都甩不掉！”

布鲁斯很安静，甚至没有给杰森任何提示。

杰森没办法，只能恶狠狠地冲小丑说：“你想要什么。”

小丑食指放到自己的脸庞上：“呀，要什么？哈哈哈哈哈，我不要什么，但是你得要什么。你看，我为你们俩准备好的选择题。这可真是个老套的选择题，是你死，还是他死，可都看你的了。”

随即，小丑指着桌子上的绿色药瓶。

太明显了……肯定是毒药。

“没错，就是毒药！不过这次可不是让人发笑的小丑毒，虽然我倒是很想用，可这是我专门准备给蝙蝠的礼物呢。我最近调制另外一种小丑毒时偶然新发现的配方，喝下去，从里到外，都会变成血水。啊！那可真是美景！”小丑回味无穷的样子，让杰森知道，小丑没在说笑，他甚至可以肯定小丑在别人身上做过实验。

或许……这就是布鲁斯被抓住的原因？

杰森找不到小丑的破绽，桌子离小丑比较远，没办法一击致命还不会伤到布鲁斯。那期待的样子，让杰森特别想一拳打下去。

“快点选哟，不然，他可就要掉下去啦！”

小丑慢慢放开绳子，布鲁斯离那池毒药越发地近了。杰森在火光刹那间，做下决定。他现在找不到破绽，可一旦小丑知道自己胜利了，肯定会放松警惕的。

打开瓶子，那味道的确不好闻。他想，他都活了两辈子了，也值了。

布鲁斯的声音在小丑的笑声中，显得十分虚弱：“不，不要喝……”

杰森在听到这句话的那一刻，几乎毫不犹豫地就把眼前这东西吞了下去。

小丑的笑声更为嚣张。

杰森觉得自己的体内有一股炽热的火焰，正在灼伤他体内的一切。他一边强忍着，一边向小丑那边走过去。小丑忙着笑，根本没有理会杰森。

就是这一刻！

杰森干净利落地拧断了小丑的脖子，再按住那条绳子。从自己夹克衫里套出钩枪，射向房顶。在上去的那一瞬间，抱住布鲁斯，匕首割断困住布鲁斯的绳子，再晃到池子范围外落地。

刚刚把布鲁斯平稳地放到地上，解放了布鲁斯本来被绑着的手脚，杰森就有些支撑不住地跪在他身边。

沉默片刻后，杰森费劲地挤出“我还是把他给杀了，抱歉”这句话。说完，终于承受不住那撕裂般的疼痛，也再没了力气反抗，无奈地一个踉跄，跌坐到布鲁斯的怀中。布鲁斯还中着迷药，无法动弹。仅剩的力气，他也用来护着杰森，尽力让他更舒服一些。

“我不欠你了。”

杰森躺在布鲁斯身上，费劲地挪到布鲁斯的胸前，聆听着布鲁斯的心跳。虽然表面上布鲁斯没有什么表示，可他的心跳得比平时快了很多，杰森苦笑了两声，这才继续：“你也不欠我什么的。”

布鲁斯觉得自己必须做点儿什么，但他却没这个能力，就像很多年前，眼睁睁地看着父亲和母亲躺在地上时一样。他什么都做不了……

杰森知道，他不该在这里躺着，他或许该找个没人的地方等死，这样或许才不会让布鲁斯有更深的阴影。可……他也舍不得。这都是最后一段时间了，他不相信奇迹，尤其不相信第二个奇迹，所以这次大概是真正的最后一次能这样肆无忌惮地躺在布鲁斯身边了……

但……犹豫了好久，杰森才终于默默地吐出了一句话：“你别爱我了，我又杀人了。他还是胜利了……”

杰森知道布鲁斯或许不像他爱布鲁斯那样爱着他，不过，无论如何，布鲁斯应该也是爱着他的。

“我……做不到……”

布鲁斯的声音很是低沉，也很是沙哑。他甚至奇迹般的有了点儿力气，把手放到了杰森身上。然而很快他便没有了支持这个动作的能力，手不由自主地再次滑到地上。

杰森在听到这句话时，是有些高兴的。

沉默了半晌，他才终于带着笑：“我们还没真正吻过呢……”

说完，杰森再也没了动静。好一会儿，布鲁斯才轻声发问：“杰森？”

杰森没能再给予布鲁斯任何回应，布鲁斯的声音似乎大了些，还带着颤抖：“杰森？！”

布鲁斯想坐起身，然而他完全无法控制自己的动作，导致杰森从他身上被震了下去。杰森也没能有什么动静，余光中，布鲁斯看见了杰森的脸。他双眼紧闭，微笑着的样子，像是得到了全世界。

像是那一天……他说“It’s the best day of my life”的时候。活力四射，精力十足。

杰森的身体还在腐烂，从里到外，最先化为血水的，是他的腹部，渐渐地蔓延到了脖子。直到这一刻，布鲁斯才终于恢复了些，有力气坐起来了。

他捧着杰森还在继续腐化的头，双唇相接。

杰森的唇已然变冷，无法再说出让布鲁斯生气，难过，高兴的话。

许久，他才看到自己手上的一滩血，再也控制不住自己的感情。他摸了摸自己已经湿润的脸颊，久久无法回神。

杰森就这样没了……？

他……没了……？

不……他还活着。他一定还活着。有一次奇迹，一定会有第二次奇迹的。

可就算他再怎么这样告诉自己，却仍然止不住泪水。每一次想到那个年轻的生命，他便有种无法呼吸的感觉。这个年轻的生命，应该可以活下去的，如果不是他……如果不是他在追查失踪人口时，一时大意，就不会被小丑抓住，也就不会引来杰森……如果不是他，带着杰森走进这样黑暗的世界，杰森或许还能活得好好的……就算杰森会成为什么该死的小混混，甚至黑帮老大，也好过这样……死了两次……第二次还死无全尸……

杰森……

那个小小的孩子，将彻底从他的生命里消失……

杰森……

其实……他也是有些喜欢那个已经长大，有了自己信条的孩子，可说什么，都已经来不及了……

杰森……

不知道隔了多久，他才慢慢从自己的悲伤中恢复。他还记得杰森说的话。杰森并不想让他沉浸在痛苦之中，也不能让再一次从他身边夺走杰森的小丑胜利。他必须继续走下去……义无返顾地走下去……

他独自回到了韦恩庄园，打理好自己的一切，在阿弗上前询问他“发生了什么”时，他也只是僵了一下，这才说了句“没什么”。

几个月，几乎所有人都在找杰森，包括迪克，都特地留意了一下杰森最后失踪前在做什么。尤其是在小丑也失踪的前提下，大家都担心杰森是跟小丑同归于尽了。

他们猜的的确没错。

可这一次布鲁斯坚持杰森没死，甚至坚持不肯去找人。所有人都觉得布鲁斯在这件事情上，显得太冷血了，也的确太……蝙蝠了……

过了一段时间，便再也没有人在他面前提起杰森了。

唯有阿弗……偶尔在夜晚醒来时，能够在韦恩庄园的墓地上，看见站在第一次埋葬杰森的墓前。阿弗觉得他似乎已经猜到了事实，但却有不大敢相信那个他猜测的事实。他从未打扰过布鲁斯的思念，也从未劝阻过那属于蝙蝠的悼念方式，只是在临走时，握住布鲁斯的手，告诉他，杰森少爷肯定没怪过他。

布鲁斯觉得自己或许真的不那么坚强，在多年后，再次听见杰森名字时，他还是享受到了痛彻心扉的感觉。

他点点头，向阿弗回答：“我知道。我都知道。”

阿弗轻轻抚摸过布鲁斯的脸，出乎布鲁斯意料的，他似乎又在流泪了。

“我的布鲁斯小少爷，别伤心了。一切，都会过去的。”

就像那年，他被独自带回韦恩庄园的第一个夜晚时，阿弗也是这样劝导他的。那年，他定下了不能让父母白白死去的誓言，如今，他只能做到不能让周围的人一再为他而亡。

又是好多年过去了，他仍然做着蝙蝠侠，这已经成为他的习惯。他也习惯了每天晚上，在巡逻归来时，去看一看那个没有尸体的坟墓。

直到终于有一天，他仿佛再次看见了那个少年的身影。那个人，不再是他印象最深的小个子，而是有着一撮白毛的青年。他不耐地冲着布鲁斯大吼：“老家伙，你怎么还不死过来？”

“好。”

布鲁斯露出好多年没见的笑颜，安详地闭上双眼，就跟杰森那年一样，满脸的满足。

杰森……

My dearest boy. I do love you.

The End.


End file.
